Individuals often have a variety of prescriptions filled at a pharmacy. An individual with a prescription may have difficulty traveling to a pharmacy in order to pick up their prescription due to a medical ailment, their age, or their distance from the pharmacy. However, such potential pharmacy customers can be reticent to order a prescription delivery due to concerns about the safety and security of their delivery. Given the vital importance of prescriptions to an individual's health, a customer may be uncomfortable with not personally picking up a prescription directly from the pharmacy. Thus, customers may not take advantage of a delivery service due to a lack of information. The customer is therefore unable to receive their prescription, while the pharmacy is denied access to the market of would-be customers.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods of transmitting push-based communications associated with products moving geographically to client devices that alleviate these issues.